A number of different types of hair extensions and application or attachment techniques have been developed over the years. More recently, the application of relatively smaller hairpieces, as opposed to wigs and such, has been developed and used more frequently. Many different attachment techniques have been developed and applied over the years ranging from various mechanical attachments (clamps, clips, etc) to adhesives. Each of the above types of hair weaving extensions and methods of attachment have various disadvantages.
As to the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,696, issued on Mar. 23, 2003 to Ferguson discloses a Hairpiece and Method for Attachment. This patent shows a hair weave for attaching to hair using rings to link the natural hair through but rings are in chain-like fashion. U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,093 to Rodriguez discloses Hair Extension Methods & Related Devices patented on Aug. 8, 2007. This patent shows a method for attaching a weave of hair using a custom tie piece and employing a hand tool which is a looping device for manipulating the hair. U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,921 to Salinas for a Hair Extension was patented on Mar. 18, 2008. This patent shows a hair extension kit and the accompanying utensils wherein a hair piece is attached to hair by way of a strip that has a plurality of holes that the natural hair is pulled through and then woven about the strip containing the hair extension. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0194015 to Watts for an Instant Hair Extension and Method for Attaching was issued on Sep. 9, 2005. This patent shows a “half-wig” type of hair attachment having a series of comb-like devices that are used to attach the hair extension to the natural hair.